Various assemblies include panels or objects connected to one another. Automobile assemblies, for example, include various panels and structures connected to other panels or structures, or to the automobile frame itself. In particular, snap-fit assemblies may be used to connect the pieces together. Additionally, a fastener may be preassembled with one of the components or panels, while the second component or panel is connected to the preassembly during final assembly. A plurality of the fasteners may be used when connecting relatively large components together. Such fasteners have been provided in a variety of shapes and configurations suitable for the particular components to be connected.
One type of fastener used to connect components together is a symmetrical connector having an insertion portion with a W-shape. W-shape fasteners provide quick and easy assembly. Additionally, the W-shape fasteners securely retain moldings of structural panels, while also being relatively easy to remove.
Another type of known fastener includes opposed securing members that axially collapse as the fastener is inserted into an opening of a panel. The axial collapsing of the opposed securing members allows the opposed securing members to pass through the opening.
Known fastener assemblies are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,006, entitled “Rib Clip,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,292, entitled “One-Piece Reusable Plastic Fastener,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,128, entitled “Push-In Fastener Assembly.”
One known fastener assembly provides a two-piece design and is configured for rectangular openings. Another known fastener assembly provides a one-piece design, but with only two points of retention.
Many known fastener assemblies include multiple pieces. Further, many known fasteners assemblies provide insufficient retention strength. Also, many known fastener assemblies are configured only for square or rectangular openings.